


Up There

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should be up there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank"

Harry watched from under the stands as his once teammates flew around the pitch.

He should be up there.

Gryffindor was getting in one last practice before facing Slytherin. Harry could hear Ron shouting commands he should be shouting.

Ginny was looking for the snitch, which they had released fifteen minutes before. Harry had seen it twice, fluttering against the darkening purple sky.

The snitch cut across Ginny’s path and she banked too steeply, almost swinging off her broom. She rolled in midair, managing not to fall. Harry frowned slightly.

He could’ve made that turn.

He should be up there.


End file.
